The embodiments described herein relate generally to detecting radiation, and more particularly, to a radiation detector for detecting gamma ray and neutron radiation simultaneously.
At least some known passenger screening systems detect contraband. As used herein, the term “contraband” refers to illegal substances, explosives, narcotics, weapons, a threat object, and/or any other material that a person is not allowed to possess in a restricted area, such as an airport. Contraband detection may involve a combination of sensors and structures to control a flow of passengers and/or cargo. Although passengers are referred to herein, any person and/or object (i.e., subject) may be scanned for contraband using the systems and methods described herein. Contraband may also include objects that can be carried in exempt or licensed quantities intended to be used outside of safe operational practices, such as the construction of dispersive radiation devices.
One apparatus for detecting contraband is a radiation detector. Radiation detectors may detect neutron and/or gamma ray radiation to identify one or more radionuclides in a radiation source. Moreover, at least some known radiation detectors are hand-held, allowing for portable detection. In general, the larger the detector volume, the more quickly source radionuclides may be identified. However, for at least some known radiation detectors, it may be difficult to increase detector volume while maintaining portability.